torncityfandomcom-20200214-history
Houses
page is currently uder maintenenace xcfr > enHappy has a big effect on how fast you gain Battle Stats. The more the better. (If you want to see exactly how much your stats will benefit from properties/ upgrades/ staff, use This calculator.) It also effects your ability to do Crimes. Once you have bought a house you can no longer sell it back to the system, you have to sell it on the player market. Consider renting a house for bigger benefits. Please remember that once you've bought an upgrade you can't get your money back. Standard houses House Upgrades Upgrade Information xcfr > en Standard Houses Name Cost Happy Bar Upkeep (daily) $ per Happy Stat gain* Shack $0 100 $0 $0 0.76 Trailer $5,000 110 $10 $45 0.79 Apartment $25,000 125 $25 $200 0.82 Semi-Detached House $75,000 150 $70 $500 0.87 Detached house $300,000 200 $150 $1,500 0.98 Beach house $500,000 300 $200 $1,666 1.19 Chalet $750,000 350 $300 $2,142 1.29 Villa $1,250,000 400 $350 $3,125 1.4 Penthouse $2,000,000 450 $450 $4,444 1.51 Mansion $3,000,000 500 $500 $6,000 1.61 Ranch $15,000,000 600 $1,000 $25,000 1.82 Palace $65,000,000 1,000 $3,000 $65,000 2.67 Castle $200,000,000 1,500 $10,000 $133,333 3.73 Private Island $500,000,000 2,000 $100,000 $250,000 4.7 Fully Upgraded Houses (No Staff, No Vault, No Medical Facility, No Airstrip) Name Cost Happy Bar Upkeep (daily) $ per Happy Stat gain* Shack $0 100 $0 $0 0.76 Trailer $7,500 165 $10 $45 0.9 Apartment $37,500 188 $25 $200 0.94 Semi-Detached House $141,500 275 $70 $514 1.13 Detached house $979,000 500 $150 $1,958 1.61 Beach house $1,279,000 650 $200 $1,967 1.93 Chalet $1,654,000 725 $300 $2,281 2.08 Villa $2,404,000 800 $350 $3,005 2.24 Penthouse $3,538,000 925 $450 $3,824 2.51 Mansion $5,038,000 1,000 $500 $5,038 2.67 Ranch $23,288,000 1,200 $1,000 $19,406 3.09 Palace $98,038,000 1,750 $3,000 $56,021 4.26 Castle $300,788,000 2,550 $10,000 $117,956 5.95 Private Island $750,788,000 3,300 $100,000 $227,511 7.54 * Measured with the 10 stats each player receives upon first registering (Not Defence). ---- House Upgrades Facilities and Modification Staff Facilities and Modification Upgrades Interior Mod. Hot Tub Sauna Pool Sufficient Superior Small Medium Large Shack - - - - - - - Trailer yes yes - - - - - Apartment yes yes - - - - - Semi-Detached House yes yes yes yes - - - Detached house yes yes yes yes yes yes yes Beach house yes yes yes yes yes Chalet yes yes yes yes yes yes yes Villa yes yes yes yes yes yes yes Penthouse yes yes yes yes yes yes yes Mansion yes yes yes yes yes yes yes Ranch yes yes yes yes yes yes yes Palace yes yes yes yes yes yes yes Castle yes yes yes yes yes yes yes Private Island yes yes yes yes yes yes ye Facilities and Modification Continued: Upgrades Advanced Shooting Range Open Bar Vault Medical Facility Airstrip with Plane Small Medium Large Shack - - - - - - - Trailer - - - - - - - Apartment - - - - - - - Semi-Detached House - - - - - - - Detached house - - - - - - - Beach house - - - - - - - Chalet - - - - - - - Villa - - - - - - - Penthouse - yes - - - - - Mansion - yes - - - - - Ranch yes yes - - - - - Palace - yes yes yes yes - - Castle yes yes yes yes yes yes - Private Island yes yes yes yes yes yes yes Staff Upgrades Maid Service Butler Service Guard Service Doctor Pilot - 2x 3x 5x - 2x 3x - 2x 3x 5x 10x Shack - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Trailer - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Apartment - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Semi-Detached House - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Detached house - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Beach house - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chalet - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Villa - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Penthouse yes yes yes yes yes yes yes - - - - - - - Mansion yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes - - Ranch yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes - - Palace yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes - - Castle yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes - Private Island yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes Upgrade Costs and Information Facilities and Modification Staff Facilities and Modification Note: Upgrades that have various options will not give you extra happy for each option you buy. eg If you buy a Small Pool, then a large Pool, you will have lost the money you paid for the Small Pool. Also applies to Interior Modification and Vault upgrades. Interior Modification Sufficient Superior Cost: 1/4 of House Cost 1/2 of House Cost Effect: +1/4 Standard Happy +1/2 Standard Happy Hot Tub Sauna Cost: $17,000 Cost: $12,000 Effect: +25 Happy Effect: +25 Happy Pool Small Pool Medium Pool Large Pool Cost: $35,000 $100,000 $500,000 Effect: +100 Happy +125 Happy +150 Happy Advanced Shooting Range Open Bar Cost: $250,000 Cost: $9,000 Effect: +50 Happy Effect: +50 Happy Vault Small Medium Large Cost: $20,000,000 $42,000,000 $98,000,000 Effect: Holds $100 Million Holds $300 Million Holds $500 Million +50 Happy +75 Happy +100 Happy Medical Facility Cost: $17,000,000 Effect: +50 Happy Regenerates 1/4 of your health every 15 minutes instead of 1/5 (Requires Doctor Staff) Airstrip with Plane Cost: $75,000,000 Effect: +250 Happy Can transport +10 (15 total) items from other countries, (35%?) less travel time, and travel free of charge.* (Requires Pilot Staff) Staff Staff can be fired after one day of employment. Maid Service Single 2x 3x 5x Cost (Daily): $5,000 $10,000 $15,000 $25,000 Effect: +50 Happy +75 Happy +85 Happy +100 Happy Butler Service Single 2x 3x Cost (Daily): $7,500 $15,000 $22,500 Effect: +75 Happy +100 Happy +125 Happy Guard Service Single 2x 3x 5x 10x Cost (Daily): $15,000 $30,000 $45,000 $75,000 $150,000 Effect: +100 Happy +150 Happy +200 Happy +300 Happy +500 Happy Doctor Pilot Cost (Daily): $25,000 Cost (Daily): $30,000 Effect: +25 Happy Effect: +50 Happy Note: Chedburn himself requested that house images are not shown by fan sites, as gaining a new house is meant to be a new and rewarding experience for the player, so we decided to omit them.